criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Up
Fire Up is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the eleventh case in the city of Pheadmouth and the fifth one take place in the Italian Street district. Plot Previously, Ned and the player helped Artemio Santorini find his son Silvio Santorini, who had run away after having an argument with Artemio, as Silvio found out that he was not Artemio and the late Samuela Santorini's biological son. After Riccardo Santorini told the team that Silvio had gone home, they immediately went to Santorini mansion to search for Silvio's traces. And much to Ned's surprise, the team found out that there was a hidden staircase behind the big family portrait. After going there, however, the team found a secret laboratory. And sadly then, they found the body of Silvio, burned to death by Molotov cocktail. Mid-investigation, security officer Rita Walcott arrested Christian Solar for sneaking into the crime scene. Later, scientist Avan Lynn accidentally sprayed Ned with his blue hair spray. The team then finally found enough evidence to arrest Silvio's friend, Paula Caruso, for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Paula said that Silvio's murder was self-defense, explaining that Silvio was going to kill her first. When Silvio came home from his argument with his father Artemio, he discovered the secret laboratory behind the big family portrait. Silvio then went down there and discovered Paula in the laboratory. He was then angry and confronted her about this. Paula then explained to him that she was the one who blackmailed Tanner O'Brien into stealing body parts of the victims "for her master". Silvio was then filled with rage and frustration because his friend Tanner was gotten in prison all because of Paula and her master. He then pushed her down and said that he would call the police for her and her master's actions. They started fighting. Wanting to protect herself, she locked herself in a small room where she then made a Molotov cocktail, threatening Silvio to throw it at him. Since he did not stop kicking her, she threw the Molotov cocktail at him and laughed while watching him shriek and scream in pain. Judge Park sentenced Paula to 35 years in prison with psychological counselling. Post-trial, Mayor Christie Warren wanted to talk with player and Ned about the Santorini family's secret laboratory, saying she wanted it to be shut down and its owner to be arrested. The team then went to speak to Paula about the identity of her boss, but she still refused to reveal their identity. After investigating the laboratory, the team found some documents and got them to Trent for analysis, who then confirmed that the laboratory's owner was in fact Artemio Santorini. The team then instantly arrested Artemio, but he claimed that he did not know that laboratory even existed before Silvio's murder happened. After incarcerating Artemio, the team investigated the HAZMAT storage room and found Paula's laptop. After successfully tricking Paula into giving them the password for her laptop. The team got the laptop unlocked and got it to Trent, who was able to retrieve enough files to help Mayor Warren successfully shut the laboratory down. Meanwhile, Rosamund and the player helped Sofia Santorini find some flowers for Silvio's funeral's preparation. After all these events, Chief Vinh congratulated the team for ending Santorini family's sick schemes. However, Amelie claimed that Artemio was telling the truth since his expressions seemed very real. She suggested the player to visit him in prison for a lie detector test. Nevertheless, Christian informed the team that Artemio had escaped the prison. Summary Victim *'Silvio Santorini' (burned to death by Molotov cocktail) Murder Weapon *'Molotov Cocktail' Killer *'Paula Caruso' Suspects C11Info-ArtemioSantoriniUnfinished.png|Artemio Santorini C11Info-AvanLynn.jpg|Avan Lynn C11Info-PaulaCaruso.jpg|Paula Caruso C11Info-RitaWalcott.jpg|Rita Walcott C11Info-EmilioFullerUnfinished.png|Emilio Fuller Quasi-suspects C1Quasi-ChristieWarren.png|Christie Warren C11Quasi-SofiaSantorini.png|Sofia Santorini Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer has been to Provence. *The killer uses disinfectant. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Secret Laboratory. (Clues: Medical Tray, Broken Tablet, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Artemio Santorini; Victim identified: Silvio Santorini) *Examine Medical Tray. (Result: Medical Locker Key; New Suspect: Avan Lynn) *Ask Avan Lynn about the secret laboratory. (Prerequisite: Medical Locker Key found) *Talk to Artemio Santorini about his son's murder. (Prerequisite: Secret Laboratory investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Silvio's Room) *Investigate Silvio's Room. (Prerequisite: Artemio interrogated, Clue: Locked Diary) *Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Silvio's Diary) *Analyze Silvio's Diary. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Paula Caruso) *Inform Paula Caruso of her friend's murder. (Prerequisite: Silvio's Diary analyzed) *Examine Broken Tablet. (Result: White Tablet) *Analyze White Tablet. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Provence) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Rita Walcott why she arrested Christian. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: HAZMAT Storage Room) *Investigate HAZMAT Storage Room. (Prerequisite: Rita interrogated; Clues: Red Wallet, Locked Locker) *Examine Red Wallet. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses disinfectant; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Laboratory Counter) *Investigate Laboratory Counter. (Prerequisite: Transparent Substance analyzed; Clues: Drawer, Threat to Victim) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Headphones) *Analyze Headphones. (12:00:00) *Question Artemio about his headphones being on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Headphones analyzed) *Examine Threat to Victim. (Result: Blue Powder) *Examine Blue Powder. (Result: Blue Hair Dye) *Ask Avan why he wants Silvio to burn in hell. (Prerequisite: Blue Hair Dye identified under microscope; Profile updated: Avan knows chemistry and has been to Provence) *Examine Locked Locker. (Result: Magazines Name) *Examine Name. (New Suspect: Emilio Fuller) *Ask Emilio about his magazines in the HAZMAT storage room. (Prerequisite: Emilio F decoded) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Silvio's Bed. (Clues: Apple, Phone Charger, Torn Photo) *Examine Apple. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (09:00:00) *Talk to Emilio about the apple in Silvio's room. (Prerquisite: DNA analyzed; Profile updated: Emilio knows chemistry) *Examine Phone Charger. (Result: Sticker) *Examine Sticker. (Result: Paula's Charger) *Ask Paula about her charger in Silvio's room. (Prerequisite: Paula's Charger identified; Profiles updated: Paula knows chemistry, has been to Provence and uses disinfectant, Avan uses disinfectant) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Vandalized Silvio Photo) *Examine Vandalized Silvio Photo. (Result : Rita's Handwriting) *Ask Rita why she vandalized Silvio's photo. (Prerequisite: Rita's Handwriting identified, Profile updated: Rita knows chemistry, has been to Provence and uses disinfectant) *Investigate HAZMAT Suits. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Bottle, Pepper Spray) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Molotov Cocktail; Murder Weapon registered: Molotov Cocktail) *Analyze Molotov Cocktail. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Pepper Spray. (Result: White Fibers) *Analyze White Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Family Secrets (5/6). (No stars) Family Secrets (5/6) *Talk to Sofia about her worries. (Available after unlocking Family Secrets) *Investigate Silvio's Room. (Prerequisite: Sofia interrogated; Clue: Locked Pink Box) *Examine Locked Pink Box. (Result: Flowers) *Analyze Flowers. (06:00:00) *Give Sofia flowers for Silvio's funeral. (Prerequisite: Flowers analyzed; Reward: Mad Scientist Face) *Inform Mayor Warren about the laboratory. (Available after unlocking Family Secrets; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Secret Laboratory. (Prerequisite: Christie interrogated; Clue: Tons of Boxes) *Examine Tons of Boxes. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents (06:00:00). *Arrest Artemio for the secret laboratory. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed) *Investigate HAZMAT Storage Room. (Prerequisite: Artemio interrogated; Clue: Pile of Suits) *Examine Pile of Suits. (Result: Paula's Laptop) *Trick Paula into giving us her laptop's password. (Prerequisite: Paula's Laptop found; New Lab Sample: Unlocked Laptop; Reward: Burger) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (06:00:00) *Tell Mayor Warren to shut down the lab. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop analyzed) *Move on to a new case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Italian Street